dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Shu Bealrus
0a1886a1f951030ca6e24d28a2a71ebe.jpg 5b1c618bd96e9ee12d80c4f5f9a8f015.jpg 74121b488a976c9d537c7a8fd6ed4b3d.jpg Apperance In terms of physical appearance, Shu has fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face; however, when his hair is brushed down or becomes wet, his appearance is physically indistinguishable from Cho Kiriyu. He took this appearence after, for the longest time, staying true to his Chimera form. Vergil-dmc3-concept.jpg Vergil manga by odokemonojoker96.jpg Vergil.(Devil.May.Cry).full.1506148.jpg Vergil.(Devil.May.Cry).full.1184566.jpg Vergil.(Devil.May.Cry).full.634144.jpg F19ab2ef80510002e22a1c36137bc02c.jpg Ed5df0c1bfdd465ad748ea730c348802.jpg Dmc3-vergil-devil-may-cry-3-11874176-469-500.jpg 14088867 p0 master1200.jpg 92506faea147ddd06c706e5b78849b98.jpg 23920.jpg 62d5c9281189094e42be842100d7a4e0.jpg 3e0870d8cce1bf6c1533b4cc678e247f.jpg Vergil 3 Final.gif Behavior/Personality Shu is calm, cool, collected, and introverted, constantly maintaining an aura of fearlessness. Shu cares little for the well-being of those around him, and is unflinching in his pursuit of power; however, in spite of his cold and ruthlessness demeanor, he is an honorable warrior, who maintains his own set of morals and disciplines, he despises fighting dirty and cheap tactics, and refuses using firearms, deeming them unworthy of a "true warrior", staying true to only his blade and natural weaponry, all traits he emanated from a warrior he fought in Russia some time ago. Before that, he was nothing more than a beast, something not to be desired by anything or anyone. Mindless and formless, he took upon a darker persona similar to that of Amadeus in the flesh. He wishes to die after having lived a life of mass murder and unfufilled life. However he only wants to die at the hands of one person. tumblr_nndcw6wDmt1sif74ko1_400.gif BoJ6nG.gif Roleplay Allignment Lawful Nuetral A lawful neutral character acts as law, tradition, or a personal code directs him or her. Order and organization are paramount to him or her as well. He or she may believe in personal order and live by a code or standard, or she/he may believe in order for all and favor a strong, organized government. Lawful neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you are reliable and honorable without being a zealot. Lawful neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all freedom, choice, and diversity in society. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action advances law and order. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals. 9. You shall honor all oaths. 10. You shall promote unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' High School Student Occupation: The Kagemaru 'Fighting Style' 'Five Style Fist' The Five Style fist or "Kiriyu Style Mixed Martial Arts" is a self taught fighting style created by Cho Kiriyu. This is his personal blend of marital arts and martial arts tactics gained through his tutiledge from Connor Ryoji, Keyth Tasanagi, and many others. These are the various methods he's understood, dismantled, and reconstructed to fit and find the most efficient ways to fight opponents without losing energy, advanced ground and grappling manuvers, and building momentum for combination attacks and knockouts. It also heavily incorperates principles from Street fighting or the art of fighting without a set preset, using instinct as a means to overpower foes rather than set moves. Cho created the style to ensure that he can not only accel as a martial artist, but a skilled combatant as well. 'Intuitive Fighter' Shu is capable of completing advanced techniques right of the bat. Due to his chemical makeup, he can do things which border on superpowers. For instance Shu has discovered that after watching martial arts movies on fast-forward he is able to briefly duplicate the moves at a greatly increased velocity, effectively giving him a limited form of super-speed. He can also copy the subtle muscle movements of others so precisely that he can at times do things such as copying another persons voice so precisely as to fool voice recognition software. He can also do things such as figuring out the sleight of hand techniques of a master poker cheater simply by watching them. He is also capable of using this ability to master complex gymnastics routines and play difficult pieces of music. However, he typically prefers to use this ability to copy the combat skills, both armed and unarmed fighters and expert martial artists from around the world, typically seen through watching videos of them in combat situations. He has often shown the ability to actually predict an opponents next move before they make it if he has studied their fighting style enough. 'Kenjutsu/Iaijutsu/Battojutsu' KenJutsu: (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) he was then able to defeat it. The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body and weapon is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. 3WM_oh.gif 7DxtLI.gif *Battōjutsu (抜刀術 battō-jutsu?) ("the craft of drawing out the sword") is an old term for iaijutsu. Battōjutsu is often used interchangeably with the terms iaijutsu and battō. Generally, battōjutsu is practiced as a part of a classical ryū and is closely integrated with the tradition of kenjutsu and is practice with the live-blade, katana, often as simply the sole, kata. The training is for combative effectiveness, through factors such as distancing, timing and targeting. As such, battōjutsu is not intended for sportslike or "spiritual" purposes as are modern budo like iaido and kendo. *Iaijutsu is a combative sword-drawing art but not necessarily an aggressive art because iaijutsu is also a counterattack-oriented art. Iaijutsu technique may be used aggressively to wage a premeditated surprise attack against an unsuspecting enemy. The formulation of iaijutsu as a component system of classical bujutsu was made less for the dynamic situations of the battlefield than for the relatively static applications of the warrior's daily life off the field of battle. Chi Form The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Fortification: Foritification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resileant. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kenetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. 'Raidiation Blades' vergil__devil_may_cry_by_ravis-d6dnuzs.jpg Shu thanks to his chemical make up being similar to Cho's is able to use his fortification chi to create a series of 6 blades that hold his radioactive energy, and allow him to manipulate these blades telepahtically at will. He can discharge them up to 15 feet away from himself, each sowrd being 3 feet in legth, and an inch thick, made of pure energy. Shu can even take hold of them, or use one of the Chi principles to add an extra effect to them, such as making them larger, or inviisble. Should these blades pierce flesh, they would immiately induce raidoactive sickness insiide of the biological body it peirced. If not treated in three post the opponent will lose conciousness and gain radiation sickness. ''Chimera Physiology User with this ability either is or can transform into an Chimera, a fire-breathing ferocious, mythological hybrid from Greek Mythology, composed of the parts of three animals — a lion, a snake and a goat. Usually depicted as a lion, with the head of a goat arising from its back, and a tail that ends in a snake's head, although more regent descriptions add a dragon to the amalgamation, which may affect the type of breath-weapon they have. User either has or can fuse genetically with another species, some users are able to shift between several or any species they want. Exact effects vary by individual and the species they fuse with. Bearblood *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability Foxblood *Enhanced Chi Manipulation - Every thing every other Race can do with there chi. The Foxbloods can use this 20x its normal means *Enhanced Intellegence Wolfblood *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Healing Misc *Snake: Prehensile Tail with a snake's head *Goat: Horn Protrusion *Lion: Enhanced Roar 'Chimera Form' ' Ttt2cgiOgre-1-.png ' 'Weapon of Choice' Chimera Limbs Shu can generate the skin of his thick Chimera hide around his hands and feet to create natural weaponry to defend against bladeded weapons or attacks stronger than his human form. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor varies from obvious, physical defenses, such as scales, thick skin/fur, natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib-cake, blubber, or simply dense muscle. Vergil.(Devil.May.Cry).600.595750.jpg vergil_beowulf_wallpaper_001_by_enlightendshadow-d91ar1y.png Vergil 3 Beowulf.png Devil may cry 3 se beowulf vergil clear 1 by elvin jomar-d6tufhq.png Devil may cry 3 se beowulf vergil clear 2 by elvin jomar-d6ty703.png Devil may cry 3 se beowulf vergil clear 4 by elvin jomar-d6u3wzg.png Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' To be revealed in Stars and Stripes Saga " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji''' Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:The Innocent Beast Category:Generation 1 Category:Student